The use of leak detecting devices are well known in the art, particularly for use in swimming pools. Pools, whether above ground or underground, do leak. Leaks may occur around pool drains, pool lights, skimmers, suction and discharge lines and other pool surfaces, etc.
There is a need for a simple leak detection system for a swimming pool that is easy to use for a pool attendant or pool owner.
This background information is provided to reveal information believed by the applicant to be of possible relevance to the present invention. No admission is necessarily intended, nor should it be construed, that any of the preceding information constitutes prior art against the present invention.